


Dinner Is Such an Odd Thing

by being_alive



Series: Vampires in Verona [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV Third Person, most of the tagged characters are only mentioned but i felt weird not tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: To say that this is the weirdest dinner Mercutio has ever sat down for is an extreme understatement, not least of all because only roughly half of the guests sitting around the long table actually have food.





	Dinner Is Such an Odd Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's Day! I promise there are no pranks here though, simply a weird crossover I wrote a long time ago but only remembered existed recently.

To say that this is the weirdest dinner Mercutio has ever sat down for is an extreme understatement, not least of all because only roughly half of the guests sitting around the long table actually have food. Mercutio looks around to see where everyone is. Next to him is Benvolio, on the other side of Benvolio is a nervous-looking young man Mercutio doesn't recognize, and he spots Roméo between two pretty girls in red dresses towards the end of the table. One of the girls is Juliette and Mercutio isn't sure who the other one is, but decides it doesn't really matter because she's busy talking to Mr. Nervous. 

Roméo is glaring at the man at the end of the table, their host, the Graf von...something, a tall, older-but-fuckable man with long, black hair, that had started off talking to Mercutio's uncle, Prince Escalus, but had wound up focusing on Juliette instead. Mercutio smiles into his drink as he watches Juliette blush and Roméo grip his fork so tight his knuckles turn white, reveling in the sweet satisfaction of not being the jealous one for once. Mercutio sets his drink down and continues looking around the table. Next to his uncle is an attractive, busty redheaded girl that Mercutio looks over appreciatively. 

Juliette's nurse is engaged in a conversation with the girl, something about men who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. Next to the Nurse is Friar Lawrence, who is talking with the strange-looking old man with a bushy white mustache that Mercutio suspects is fake. On the other side of the old man is a blond-haired pretty boy that has been eyeing Mercutio up all dinner long. The pretty boy smiles at him, exposing sharp fangs, and Mercutio smiles back, raising an eyebrow at him before continuing looking around the table. Next to the blond is Lord Capulet, and next to Lord Capulet are two people Mercutio isn't sure what to make of. They're plainly dressed, and look out of place at the table. The woman looks vaguely like the girl next to Roméo and the man looks like he'd rather be sitting elsewhere. 

At the other end of the table is Lady Montague, who is exchanging glares with Lady Capulet, who is sitting on the side of the table Mercutio is on. Next to Lady Capulet is Tybalt, scowling up the table at the Graf. And finally, on Mercutio's other side is Paris, who is trying his best to get a glimpse of Juliette. 

"So, what's your name, mon chéri?" The blond boy asks him, leaning forward to look at Mercutio.

"Mercutio. And you?" He replies.

"Herbert von Krolock."

The last name clicks in Mercutio's head and he realizes that's what the Graf is, the Graf von Krolock.

"Any relation to him?" Mercutio asks, gesturing to the Graf.

"He's my father," Herbert replies.

"Ah," Mercutio replies and nods towards Prince Escalus, "and he's my uncle, though it seems like your father lost interest in talking with him."

Herbert looks in that direction and laughs. "My father has always enjoyed making friends, though moreso with pretty girls than middle-aged men."

"What about you? Do you enjoy making friends as well?" Mercutio asks, leaning forward and looking at Herbert. From the corner of his eye, Mercutio can see Benvolio's concerned face and almost laughs.

"It depends on who the friends are," Herbert replies, smiling and showing just a hint of his teeth, as he slides his foot up Mercutio's calf. 

"I think we could be friends,” Mercutio says as Herbert's foot slides back down his calf to the floor. It's been a while since Mercutio has been with anyone, and Herbert is pretty, prettier than Roméo, prettier than Juliette, though not so pretty as Mercutio himself. Benvolio is pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slightly at the conversation.

"Oh, mon chéri, I think so as well."

"To new...friendships," Mercutio says, raising his glass and smiling.

"To new friendships," Herbert repeats, raising Lord Capulet's glass.


End file.
